


Atadas de las ubres

by Borrego_Bichi



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: BICHI, F/F, Humillación, Humor, desnudas, enf, lactancia, liliana - Freeform, naked, pai - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borrego_Bichi/pseuds/Borrego_Bichi
Summary: Liliana (Cabra) y Pai (Dromedario) son mercenarias que se les encargó eliminar un líder de ladrones, pero las cosas no salen como deberían y ambas gallan miserablemente, además que terminan desnudas y atadas de sus brazos y ubres, por lo que deberan de resolver juntas esa situación tan incomod





	1. Parte 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un Universo alterno(AU) para mis personajes, Liliana la cabra y Pai la dromedario, ambas trabajan como mercenarias a sueldo y tienen ubres en vez de senos. Todo es con fines de ENF y humor, no se lo tomen en serio.

Era de noche, y con movimientos sigilosos, Pai y Liliana se acercaban a una caravana de bandidos, se les encomendó la tarea de matar al líder. Les esperaba un buen pago de monedas de oro si podían eliminarlo. No era necesario matar a los demás esbirros, pero si querían lograr una misión exitosa, era necesario deshacerse de unas sabandijas.

Ambas ubican a todos los ladrones, ven como todos estaban festejando entre cerveza y risas. Ambas divisan a todos e identifican a el líder que yacía sentado al lado de una fogata, un chacal entre todos ellos. Esperan a que la situación se calme.

Después de un par de horas, ambas ven como varios caen ebrios en el suelo y el jefe se mete a su jaima. Ambas hacen la señal y se acercan con sigilo. Pai saca sus dardos y dispara a los ladrones, dejándolo inconscientes, mientras que Liliana estaba lista con un par de dagas para entrar y cumplir con su objetivo. Sin moros en la costa y todos ebrios. Liliana se adentra la jaima y salta hacía su objetivo para matar al jefe de los ladrones. Pero al levantar sus dagas se da cuenta que había apuñalado el cadáver de un cerdo.

–¡No es la primera vez! –le hablan

Liliana es recibida por un fuerte golpe en el hocico, haciendo que pierda la concentración, trata de atacar, pero un golpe en el estómago le saca todo el aire. Es recibida por un golpe en el rostro de nuevo y ve como su vista se nubla con el jefe tomándola de los brazos.

Liliana se levanta con una jaqueca, lo rayos del sol le dan de lleno en su rostro y al abrir los ojos ve al jefe de los bandidos, frente a ella, trata de levantarse, pero siente como estaba amordazada, no solo eso, al recuperar su vista ve como estaba desnuda y además estaba amarrada con los brazos y pezuñas por la espalda y también de su ubre. Su ubre estaba atada a la ubre de su compañera, que estaba desnuda igual como ella, ambas habían fallado en su misión. El Chacal se acerca.

–Miren, las hubiera matado, pero tenemos un código, ustedes se lo saben.

–Te hubieras ahorrado tus palabras.

–No me siento con ganas de matarlas y no estoy de humor de llevármelas, además no mataste ninguno de mis hombres, así que no hay nada que lamentar.

–¿En dónde estamos?

–Estamos desierto adentro. Ya sabes lo que debes hacer, tú y tu compañera, deben vagar por el desierto para regresar. Nos aseguramos de que sus pezuñas no puedan liberarse, de igual forma no puedan romper o deshacer el nudo entre sus ubres. Nosotros iremos al norte, no sugiero que nos sigan, ya que será un largo camino, en cambio sí van al sur, llegaran pronto al reino, probablemente a un buen paso, esta misma noche llegan, pero procuren no ser vistas, a ambas les pintamos la marca de ladronas, y si las ven así maniatadas, ya sabrán lo que les espera –se levanta mientras camina hacía sus esbirros.

–¡No te vayas, maldito!

–Muy tarde, que tengan un bonito día y mala suerte con la misión, a la próxima mejor pídan permiso, ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

–¡Ya verás! ¡Ahorita voy a…! –Liliana corre, pero la cuerda se tensa en su ubre haciendo que se caiga. Ve a Pai que aún estaba dormida y se acerca a esta– Levántate, ándale, no te quedes ahí.

–¡Le dí tranquilizante del que uso contra mis hombres, despertara más tarde! –grita

Liliana ve como los ladrones la dejaban a ambas solas en medio de los grandes médanos de arena. Ve como se pierden ante el abrazador sol y esta solo se queda parada en espera que Pai se levantara.

Al levantarse Pai, Liliana le explica de su misión fallida y como por el código de los ladrones, las dejaron a la deriva. 

–Me dijeron que estamos a un día de camino, pero no hay más opción que caminar de regreso.

–No tengo ningún problema, pero ¿tú podrás? 

Liliana tenía el pelaje negro y no tenía tanta resistencia a la sed como su compañera, además que su compañera que medía más de dos metros y medio, ella apenas alcanzaba los 1.40 m, por lo cual era una diferencia enorme, pero no tenían opción más que caminar. Por lo que ambas caminan, pero se les presentó el primer problema.

–¡Aguanta, aguanta! Vas muy rápido, me jalas mucho la ubre.

–Voy a paso lento

–¡Pues ve más lento!

–¡No jodas, Lili!

Pai prácticamente daba un paso y esperaba que Liliana le siguiera. Pudieron seguir el ritmo por un tiempo, pero a Pai de vez en cuando apresuraba el paso y Liliana era jalada de su ubre, llevando la peor parte del amordazado, por lo que se enojaba a cada momento con su compañera. 

Después de horas de caminata, Liliana muy agotada se detiene– Ya, estoy muy cansada, necesito un descanso más.

–¿Otro? Si es como el sexto descanso de lo que llevamos.

–Lo dices fácil, ya que eres una dromedario, tu cuerpo esta acostumbrado, además, tengo los labios secos y la sed me está matando.

–Si sigues hablando te pondrás más sedienta.

–¿Pues que quieres que haga? ¿Qué trague arena? –irritada.

–Tomemos un descanso, colócate debajo de mí, en lo que recuperas energías.

Liliana odiaba colocarse debajo de Pai como si fuera una cabrita, pero el sol era implacable y su cuerpo estaba muy caliente por su pelaje negro. Se colocó debajo de su compañera y se tragó su orgullo. Esta solo jadeaba y veía la cuerda con las marcas cuando intento romperla con sus dientes, no tuvo nada de suerte, igual el nudo detrás de sus brazos estaba tan bien hecho que solo cortando la soga podrían liberarse. Descansó.

El reino se veía a lo lejos, pero la mediodía fue la peor hora para Liliana, apenas pudo caminar y su cuerpo apenas se mantenía de pie, ver ese diminuto punto era una esperanza, pero estaban a kilómetros de llegar a las murallas del mismo . 

Pai decidió detenerse al ver como Liliana esta caía al suelo– ¡No puedo! ¡Malditos bastardos!

–Ya, compañera, descansa, para la noche estaremos sin falta, pero necesitamos que aguantes.

–¡La sed me esta matando! –tenía los labios secos y su cuerpo estaba en un punto de la rendición

–¡Ey! Solo estamos a unos kilómetros, si seguimos, estaremos para la noche, no estamos tan lejos.

–¡TENGO SED! ¡MALDITA SEA!

Pai vio como su compañera paso de ser una mercenaría de sigilo a una cabrita berrinchuda por el calor, pero no la culpaba, Pai siendo un dromedario, sentía que el calor era muy abrazador, además que la deshidratación la podría convertirla en un peso muerto. Esta voltea a todas direcciones esperando que pudiera aparecer una caravana o alguien de paso, pero no había indicios. Pai incomoda se sienta en la arena y abre sus piernas.

–La cuerda, ha estimulado mi ubre, ahorita debo tener un poco de leche, lo suficiente para ayudarte.

Lilian le ve incomoda– No puedo.

–Claro que puedes, solo somos tú y yo.

–Soy una mercenaría, no voy a rebajarme a mamarte las tetas solo porque muero de sed, primero muerta.

–Ta vas a morir antes que caiga la noche, trágate tú orgullo y mama por tu bien, llegaremos en la noche, pero de nada me servirás si estas toda moribunda y deshidratada –solo provoco que se enojara más, pero la falta de saliva era muy intensa para soportarla.

–Nomás no le digas a nadie

–Claro, le diré a la asociación de asesinos que te deje mamarme la ubre, para que no te murieras.

–¡Cállate!

–¡Mama una de mis tetas, cabrona!

Liliana muerde sus labios y se acerca a su compañera, abre su boca que estaba seca y cierra sus ojos. Acerca su hocico a una de las cuatro tetas de la dromedario y mama. Pequeños chorros de leche lactaban de su compañera, daba pequeños chupetones, pero la sed era tan inclemente, que los mamo con mucha fuerza, tratando de tomar más y más. Pai solo veía sonrojada a su compañera, le parecía tan vergonzoso, pero tampoco deseaba que su compañera muriera, aun siendo mercenarias, solían tener un poco de escrúpulos, al menos no dejándola morir. 

La vergüenza se transformó en compasión al ver como su compañera se ensuciaba de leche por todo su hocico como una cabrita. Y después de un par de minutos, Liliana aleja su hocico con la leche escurriéndole por su hocico y pechos.

–¿Ya te sientes mejor?

–Te matare si le cuentas a alguien lo sucedido.

–No hay de que.

–Sera que es un espejismo o mi cabeza se esté quemando, pero creo que te corriste por mamártela.

–¿Qué demonios? –baja su mirada y ve que su vulva estaba un poco húmeda– No es lo que crees que es.

–¿Ah no? A mi si me parece que es lo que creo que es.

–Si le dices a alguien esto, yo te matare a ti.

–Estamos a mano, ¡Ja! Te gusta que te la mamen –se río, mostrando que había recuperado su compostura.

–¡Ja, ja! ¡Muy graciosa, cabrita mamona! –Se levanta y laja la cuerda– Ya mamaste, hora de irnos.

–¡Ey, maldita! No tan rápido –parecía que le iba a arrancar la ubre.

–Ya no nos falta mucho, solo un par de horas, para que lleguemos en la noche.

Así siguen su camino. El reino se volvía cada vez más grande y el sol desciende en el ocaso. Liliana se siguió quejando, pero al menos lograron mantener el paso hasta que oscureció y ambas estaban a pocos kilómetros de entrar por el reino. Ambas discutieron en el camino su entrada, en definitiva, no podían pedir ayuda, ya que las exhibirían en la plaza pública, entrarían por una de las entradas secretas que tenía la ciudad. Al menos ambas sobrevivieron las inclemencias del desierto, ahora tenían que llegar a su guarida o buscar la manera de cortar las cuerdas y liberarse.


	2. Parte 2/2

Ambas llegaron a altas horas de la noche, extenuadas pero decididas a llegar a su guarida, se acercan a un boquete que tenía la muralla del reino, toman unos minutos de descanso. Caminan a través del boquete.

–Bien, ya entramos, solo nos falta recorrer las calles para llegar a nuestro lugar, Pai.

–¿No habrá algo para cortar nuestras cuerdas?

Pensó y contestó– Podríamos llegar con el herrero, está de paso y se puede entrar a su taller sin problemas, probablemente tenga algo con que cortar nuestras ataduras, pero debemos estar atentas si aparece un guar…

Pai jala a Liliana y se esconden, ven como un guardia del reino patrullaba la zona– Es que apareció un guardia… ¡Ouch! –es recibida con una patada.

–No era necesario jalar –susurraba

–Si nos veía, estaríamos perdidas.

–Pero no me arrastres, ya me cansé que me andes jalando, tengo la ubre bien hinchada de tus jalones.

–No aguantas nada.

Salen del boquete y se adentran por los caminos del reino. Procuraban ver bien sus alrededores. Cada que escuchaban a alguien o divisaban a un guardia, procuraban mantener su distancia y no hacer ruido, no se toparon con nadie mientras caminaban, aun exhaustas, mantenían la compostura.

Ambas llegan a la herrería, ven como había luz dentro de la misma, sabían que el herrero estaba emborrachándose, pero necesitaban entrar a su taller. Se acercan con suma precaución y procurando de no hacer ruido entran. El problema es que el herrero es un coati y el techo era pequeño, por lo que Pai entro agachada mientras que Liliana no tenía problemas para moverse. Liliana trata de moverse, pero Pai no la dejaba.

–Muévete más, debemos de buscar algo con que deshacer las cuerdas

–Lo dices, fácil, tengo que estar toda agachada, mi joroba pega con el techo.

–Ayúdame, aquí deben de estar las cosas –Liliana encuentra un enorme cajón y al tratar de abrirlo se da cuenta que tenía una cerradura– ¡Maldito herrero, tiene todo bajo resguardo!

–Busca las llaves y ábrelo

Liliana busca por el taller, busca por los rincones, arrastrando a Pai que estaba fastidiada de golpear con el techo del taller.

–Olvídalo, el maldito debe de tener dentro la llave, debemos buscar alguna cosa aquí para romper las cuerdas.

–Trata de romper tu cuerda con el yunque –señala uno en medio, tenía las esquinas filosas, era mejor a nada.

Liliana se agacha y estira sus brazos al yunque, esta coloca sus muñecas en el mero filo y mueve sus brazos para deshacer la cuerda. Liliana movía sus brazos con fuerza, tratando de deshacer las cueras, pero esta era tan resistente que no podían cortarlas, además el yunque apenas y tenía filo.

–¡Déjenme tiro el agua! –se escuchó como abrían la puerta y apareció el coatí herrero.

Pai y Liliana se quedan quietas en medio del taller mientras que el herrero caminaba sin darse cuenta de ellas, saliendo de su taller para orinar. Pai y Liliana se quedaron quietas, esperando que el herrero terminara y regresara a su casa. Este entra de nuevo al taller y camina sin voltear a verlas, pero en eso se abre la puerta de la casa y sale uno de sus chalanes.

–Si no apuesta algo más, el juego de termina, jefe –aparece el cerdo ayudante del herrero.

–¡Ah como chingan! Ahorita saco más dinero –el herrero se voltea hacía la dirección de las chicas y las ve– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡Hijas de la chingada!

–¡Corre! –Liliana jala a Pai, pero hace que se dé un golpe en la cabeza

–¡Espérate, no es tan fácil moverme aquí.

–¡Agarrémoslas! –le indica su ayudante.

–No se nos escaparan, jefe.

Pai se agacha y hace que Liliana se caiga– ¡Déjame levantarme!

–¡La tengo! –el cerdo toma a Liliana de las patas– No dejare que se nos vaya.

Pai no le queda otra opción que jalar a Liliana, pero esta grita– ¡ME VAN A ARRANCAR LA UBRE!

–¡Pues trato de ayudarnos a escapar, Lili! –el herrero toma a Liliana de las ubres

–¡Las tengo de las chichis, ni como se nos vaya!

Pero el apretón de las ubres hiso que Liliana soltara un chorro de leche, lo cual resbalo las manos del herrero y golpeo a su ayudante. Pai jala con muchas fuerzas a Liliana y la saca del taller. Pai arrastra a Liliana por unos metros, pero esta le grita.

–¡YA DETENTE, MALDITA! –se levanta un tanto golpeada y con la ubre húmeda– ¡Que mierdas, Pai!

–¡Ya no te quejes y Vámonos!

–¡SON UNAS LADRONAS! –sale el herrero– ¡ATRAPEN A ESAS ENCUERADAS! ¡ENCUERADAS!

Ambas corren mientras la seguían por detrás, provocaron un alboroto, despertando los animales de alrededor, además de ver como un guardia león se alertaba por el camino que necesitaban tomar para llegar a su guarida, por lo que cambiaron su dirección para perderlos.

Afortunadamente conocían todos los caminos del reino, por lo que entraron por unos callejones y perdieron al herrero y el guardia que las perseguía. Solo que ahora tenían la situación más difícil, ya habían alertado a la guardia real, por la que las buscarían, y más aun sabiendo que se encontraban desnudas, por lo que habían llamado más la atención. Ambas entran a una vivienda abandonada y se sientan mientras recuperaban su aliento, Liliana seguía quejándose del dolor y la situación, pero ambas se calmaron.

–Los perdimos, Lili

Liliana se acerca dándole la espalda– Dime si puedes romper la cuerda que corte.

Pai ve y se da cuenta que apenas pudo hacerle siquiera un corte– No, no es posible.

–¡Maldita sea! –patea piedras– No puede ser, maldito borracho, nos arruino el plan, nos arruino todo.

–Debe de haber algo para romper las cuerdas.

Ambas ven, pero no había más que escombros, trataron de deshacer la cuerda dando patadas en las rocas, pero sin éxito, de nuevo se sientan frustradas ante lo sucedido. Ambas discuten de cómo debían solucionar la situación.

–Debemos de buscar la manera de llegar a nuestro lugar sin que nos descubran, Lili.

–¿Estas loca? La única forma de llegar es rodear casi todo el reino, y con el alboroto causado, todos deben estar alerta, las posibilidades son nulas y esta maldita sed no me deja en paz.

–Tú prima Maya no vive lejos de aquí, podríamos verla.

–Maya no es una mercenaria como nosotras, no creo que nos ayude.

–Pero si es muy buena, ella y su pareja nos ayudaran.

–No ves que tenemos las marcas de ladronas pintadas en nuestras espaldas.

–Pues no se me ocurre algo más, rodear el reino nos tomara un par de horas y tu prima solo unos minutos, creo que la opción es muy sencilla.

–¡Te voy a ma…!

Un ruido sorprende a ambas y ven como entra un caballo indigente, este ve con desconcierto, pero se le esboza una sonrisa en el mismo instante– ¡Vaya, vaya! Mira que tenemos aquí, es cierto que hay unas ladronas bichis y las tengo justo frente a mí, hoy debe ser mi noche de suerte –se acarició la entrepierna.

–Solo veras, imbécil.

–Pues como ustedes gusten, pero por aquí cerca andan un león de la guardia real, solo me basta de un grito para que se alerten y rodeen el edificio.

–Desátanos y hacemos todo lo que desees.

–¡Ja! Por más pobre que sea, estúpido no soy, si las desato, podrán largarse –las veía con malicia–. Déjenme tocarle a la grande las tetas y veremos que podemos negociar.

–¡Hasta crees!

–Si ese es el caso… –camina hacía la puerta– ¡AQUÍ ES…!

–¡Cállate! –Pai se acerca y arrastra consigo a Liliana– Puedes tocarlas, y nada más eso.

–¡Avisa a la próxima que casi me tumbas!

–¡Ya deja que quejarte!

El caballo sonríe mientras se relamía el hocico. Estira sus pezuñas a la ubre de Pai y se las acaricia, sin una pizca de pudor aprieta las tetas de Pai y se acaricia el miembro con su otra pezuña. Pai incomoda solo deja que el caballo haga su acto que le causaba repugnancia, además hacía que le escurriera leche. El caballo le da un chupete a una teta tomando un poco de leche.

–¡Mmmh, mmmh! Están deliciosas.

–¡Si, si! Ahora desátanos, ¡ya!

–¡Mmmmmmm! Lo hare, si tú, chiquita, me la mamas y tu compañera me deja mamarle las tetas, ¿Qué les parece?

–Eso ya es abusar…

–¡Hecho! –dijo Liliana y Pai la vio consternada– Tengo un chingo de sed y solo quiero que nos desate para tomar agua.

–Bien dicho, cabrita –Se sienta y les señala a ambas que se acerquen– Viendo que tienes sed, una buena mamada para calmar las ansías y tú acércate para tomar mi vaso de leche.

Liliana se acerca y se agacha mientras que el caballo mostraba su miembro erecto debajo del pantalón, indicándole que se lo sacara con su hocico

–Solo para que lo sepas… ¡Púdrete! –Liliana lanza un cornazo en las bolas del caballo y hace que se retuerza del dolor. Pai le da una patada en la cabeza y lo deja inconsciente–. Machos. Ilusionarlos con una mamada siempre es placentero.

–Busquemos si tiene una daga.

Inspeccionan las pertenecías del caballo, pero no tenía nada de utilidad, al final ven frustradas como era otro imbécil que quería aprovecharse, por lo que patearon el cuerpo inconsciente.

Usando sus patas con suma paciencia desnudaron al tipo y tomaron las ropas que vestía. Liliana uso la camisa como si fuera una bata, al menos tenía un poco de cobertura, mientras que Pai solo se puso los pantalones, no era mucho, pero al menos no llamarían la atención al salir con esas prendas. Ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en buscar a la prima de Liliana, ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo de oscuridad y pronto saldrían los animales a cumplir los deberes diurnos.

De nueva cuenta ambas salen a las calles, la situación se había calmado, pero no debían confiarse, en cualquier esquina podría salir un guardia. Pero apenas avanzaron un par de cuadros, cuando Pai estaba lidiando con un nuevo problema.

–Este maldito pantalón se me está aflojando –estaba a medio muslo– ¿Puedes levantármelo?

–¡Levántatelo tú!

–¡Ja, ja! Graciosa –jala a su compañera de la ubre, pero le afloja más el pantalón–. Ya no creo poder sostenerlo.

–No necesitas actuar como una maldita, solo era sarcástica –se agacha y acomoda en su hocico el pantalón. Le causa nauseas el olor, pero lo sube y luego lo trata de acomodar con su cuerno, mientras que Pai se agacha para que se ajuste a su cintura, pero no era tan fácil estando en un lugar abierto, con varios intentos, a Liliana se le resbalaba el pantalon de sus cuernos, pero son interrumpidas por un sonido de alguien acercándose. Se dan cuenta que venía detrás de Liliana. La cabra se pone de frente de Pai para cubrir su ubre y no se vieran las marcas de ladronas.

–El pantalón no quedo ajustado, se me está cayendo –susurra.

–No hables y deja que pase el tipo, ahorita te lo acomodo.

Se acerca una sierva anciana caminando con un bastón a un paso muy despacio, mientras que Pai “sudaba” sintiendo como su pantalón se le resbalaba por el muslo. La anciana va directa a ellas.

–Buenos días, jovencitas.

–Buenos días –ambas tratan de mantener su postura.

–Veo que son unas trabajadoras de la vida nocturna, ¡Je, je, je!

–Ya nos disponíamos ir a nuestra casa.

–No se preocupen, no soy nadie para juzgar, solo Dios es quien para ello –el pantalón cede y cae frente a la anciana, lo cual hace evidente la desnudes de la dromedario aun con Liliana cubriendola– ¡Mija! Se te calló el pantalón.

Nerviosa– Es que se me a-a-a-aflojo y…

La anciana toma el pantalón con su bastón, lo levanta de manera que quede de nuevo a la cintura de Pai y se la acomoda para que no se resbale– ¡Listo! No es necesario mostrar los encantos que Dios nos dio a los demás. Sigan directo a la plaza, no tardara en aparecer el león por la dirección que vienen, sean rápidas

Ambas ven atónitas a la anciana– ¡Muchas gracias!

–No puedo liberarlas, pero evitare que las persigan, ¡Sigan!

Pai y Liliana caminan mientras que la anciana hace un gesto del código de mercenarios. Ambas siguen el camino indicado, dejandola por detrás, mientras que la anciana se topa con el guardia león de hace unos instantes y da una falsa indicación.

Después de recorrer el camino, se topan con la plaza, un páramo abierto rodeado de árboles, esculturas y fuentes, por suerte aun siendo muy temprano no estaban los vendedores que se colocaban con sus carpas y alfombras para la venta de sus productos. Solo debían atravesar la plaza y estarán a solo unos cuadros de llegar a la casa de la prima de Liliana.

Caminan cerca de los árboles, ven en medio de la plaza el gran templete con los postes para el castigo, en donde las podrían exhibir para la humillación pública si las atrapan, pero lo ignoran y siguen su camino tratando de no llamar la atención. A medio camino, Liliana no puede con la sed y jala a Pai para que la dejara caminar.

–¡Necesito un buen trago de agua! –señalo la fuente.

–Estamos muy cerca de llegar con tu prima, no tenemos tiempo para eso –Liliana jala a Pai, pero no podía moverla al ser más grande, lo que logro fastidiarla–. Está bien, solo un trago y nos largamos.

Se acercan a la fuente y Liliana acerca su hocico y traga agua como si no fuera haber un mañana, mientras que Pai aun sin tener sed, ve a su compañera mojarse la camisa. Liliana se levanta. De nueva cuenta estaban por seguir su camino, pero se acerca el león guardia con la espada desenvainada mientras les sonreía.

–¡Sabía que daría con ustedes dos! El jefe me dio órdenes de buscarlas, sabía que las encontraría, la marca del jefe esta marcada en su espalda. Fue muy astuto de mi parte desconfiar de la palabra de esa anciana.

–No es lo que parece, solo estábamos de paso.

–¡Ja! Ya me facilitaron todo, están en la plaza, en cuestión de minutos aparecerán los comerciantes y con todos aquí las exhibirán, además mi jefe estará muy agradecido por castigar a quienes intentaron matarlo –el león hace un movimiento con su espada y rompe las prendas de Pai y Liliana dejándolas desnudas– ¡Mucho mejor! Ya quiero imaginar cómo les trataran una vez que las atemos a los postes, les arrojaran verduras y basura, les pintaran su pelaje o mejor aún, las rasuraran y les pintaran en piel pelada, con esas ubres, todos les van a exprimirles la leche hasta dejarle las tetas marchitas, si no es que se las arrancan primero, ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Caminen para que…

Liliana se coloca frente la ubre de Pai y le muerde una teta con tal fuerza que hace que lanza un chorro de leche le dé directo al ojo del león.

–¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! –El león se molesta y es recibido por una patada de Pai en el pecho, para luego ser empujado por Liliana a la fuente y caer en esta– ¡Malditas, ya verán!

Liliana y Pai corren coordinadas, mientras que el león furioso les persigue. Atraviesan toda la plaza y entran de nuevo a las calles. Estaban muy cerca, pero el león se adelanta. Furioso les amenaza con la espada.

–¡Se les acabo el juego! Otra cosa más y les cerceno las malditas ubres, y no se preocupen por escapar, les daré su merecido en lo que mis compañeros llegan, en cuestión de minutos las llevaremos a que le den un escarmiento y una buena humillación publi… –recibe un escupitajo en sus ojos.

Amabas corren hacía el león y usando la cuerda, hace que este caiga en el suelo. Pai le da una patadas en la quijada y Liliana salta en el estómago, para luego reventarle las bolas con una contundente patada, haciendo que pierda el conocimiento.

–¿Por qué les gusta hablar tanto cada que sienten que tienen el control, Lili?

–¡Así son los pendejos!

El ruido que generan hace que de nueva cuenta los animales alrededor se alerten, pero ellas corriendo estaban por llegar a su destino. Estas llegan a la casa de Maya y con suerte aún no había animales despiertos, pero, ambas patean la puerta, debían despertar a los inquilinos. Ambos ven que no les abrían y cerca estaban los guardias reales, más alerta por tener un compañero malherido. Ambas ven como estaban en la esquina.

Abre un borrego, pareja de Maya –¿Quién es a esta ho…? ¿Liliana? ¿Pai? ¿Por qué están desnudas…?

–¡No hay tiempo, cuñado! Un gusto saludarte –Entran y caen rendidas en el suelo, exhaustas, respiran aliviadas y el borrego cierra la puerta y se cubre los ojos.

–Voy por Maya, no tarda, no ví mucho.

–No hay problema, cuñado, en si estoy agradecido que nos dejaras entrar.

Aparece Maya y ve sorprendida a su prima y compañera– ¿Qué les…? Déjame les traigo algo de ropa para que se cubran.

–Desátanos primero, ahorita te explicamos.

Maya les ayuda a deshacer los nudos de los brazos y las ubres. Respirando aliviadas, se dan cuentas que aún seguían desnudas, pero ya les había traído un poco de ropa para cubrirse, solo que a Pai le dieron unas sabanas en lo que conseguía ropa, aun así, ninguna de las dos saldría de la casa en lo que restaba del día.

Maya y su pareja preparan el desayuno, mientras que Liliana explicaba su trabajo como mercenaria y de cómo terminaron en esa situación. En vez de molestarse o sorprenderse ambos se ríen a carcajadas, pero se disculpan, pensando en todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, pero al menos habían sobrevivido a las inclemencias del desierto y no lograron ser capturadas para el escarnio público, ambos aceptan el hecho Liliana y Pai eran mercenarias, las dejan descansar, ya habían tenido suficiente problemas que lidiar, ya podían descansar.

Fin


End file.
